2014 Time Line Project
Started in Feb 2014, the goal of this project is to assemble a complete ...ummmm...History of Paragangia ROFL to write down what happend when. I will try to keep this only as dates a titels of events, and then link each event to details of the event. the master file here will contain an outline of the overall history. there will be links to other time lines from there, time line for Jordan, time line for gloria, time line for JAson, etc. I'm not sure how to organize it so I'll dive right in and try to do it. starting with old Time lines and outlines feb 22 2014 time line project masterfile order of large events outline creation of Terran HomeWorld Zenneth and Old Man Jason plant the origional colony of HomeWOrld Terrans planet prior to that populated only by Unchosen, who need Terrans to be removed from their garden of eden state...to have the chance of receiving bodies, by choosing the plan of stealing temp bodies. Early history of terran 8 befor the exodus ***** the creation of the dream plane ******** the separation of the hill people and the shore people ****** **************************************many generations pass****** the exodus and events arround it. ******** SHae’s Martyrdom and the destruction of the surface of Terran 8 ************ the exodus from planet Terran 8 ****** the creation of D’zeron by Zenneth, Jason, Shae and the Ancheints ******* the spacers leave behind Planet RHoisoh *****************many generations pass******************** Paragan the prophet Paragn leads the spacers to the planet which becomes Paragangia ***************************many generations pass************* ********YOung Sen’tran************** young sen’tran and Kai’zen and Re leave Pagangia to seek out the origin of Paragangia *****they find Home World, and form an alliance with the people there. they learn the creation story of Homeworld, and it leads them to seek out Terran 8 because this is somehow mentioned in the creation story of HomeWOrld ********** inspired by Sen’tran, the HomeWorld people gradually become interested in finding their planet of Origin:Earth. ********** Sen’tran and Kai’zen and Re find planet Rhoisoh and Kai’zen increases in evilmness KaiZen stranded on planet RHoizoh ******** Sen’tran and Re continue to Terran 8, meet Shae and the Anceints Re’kai born on Terran 8 [has a strongly dreambound relationship with the Ancheints which allows him to go there when he is presumed dead on Rhoisoh when he helps Kai’zen escape with Re ***** Sen’tran returns to Paragangia preparing to facilitate the gathering and to protect the universe from Kai’zen ************* to Liberate the planet Rhoisoh, Kaizen and Re fake the death of Kaizen using the blood and body of Re’Kai. Re’kai goes to live with the ancheints [and could therefor be the father of ALissa, that totally makes sense, so she is also Paragan, which explains her unusual abilities. *********** Kai’zen creates the brothel planet Moonlight oasis or takes it over--it might already be a small resort of some sort for spacers. he and it and many of his children are sen’tran stealthed so Sen’tran cannot detect them. ********** Kai’zen diligantly seeks to create bastard children all over the galaxy which he can to a degree control though telepathic genetic manipulations. [not all moonlight people are his genetic heirs though. Shondra is probably not. Gaia might be one of these, a great grandchild or something from a wondering grandchild who quietly hapened upon earht and left behind a bastard child ************ kAi’zen or one of his sons creates the BLuestone mining settlement on Beta Blue. ******** Sen’tran discovers it and forces them to leave [this is a story I have not addressed at all but it is implicit in the Hell Colony story **************a few hundred years pass********** 'events surrounding first contact' HomeWorld people finally get serious about seeking their roots, they communicate with Sen’tran about this at some pointmakes first contact with them HomeWorld people visit Mexico Jordan and Suzanne book one, two, maybe three Sen’tran comes to the Earth because of the HomeWorld people coming to the earth, later Sen’tran forms The Earth Alliancebe in book threeo Sen’tran gifts to the Earth Blue Destiny and Beta BLue, and a transport system to BLue destiny jump gates, several days journeyin the space ships which earth already has at this time] in exchange for permission to build Earth Station Mexico. travel at this time is minimal and still limited to the solar system. jump gates greatly extend this Creation of earth station Mexico Jordan Keerigan-Smith starts the ALienstudies and Retrotech department at KSU. other aliens visit and come to live on the earth. including moonlight people. Earth loves Moonlight people, they seem romantic. Nicodemous Strauss marries Shondra, who is of Moonlight Oasis origin. also in a longstanding intimate relationship with Gaia though. this is ok with Shondra because of her cultural background creation of the first Beta blue artist and inventers colony creation of the first Christian colony on BLue destiny. the proximity to the transport place might become a point of contention Gaia discovers BLuestone together with Nicodemus, who discovers it first, and wants to be sure it is used safely and ethisclly] events surrounding the creation of Gaia/Leviathan and LDS HomeWorld COlony two event time lines will have very much overlap, this will need to be detailed carefully Emily’s father Sherman HAwthorn goes to HomeWorld representing the KSU alien studies department, basically a feild study. ********* He marries Emily’s mother who is recently widdowed and she gives birth to Sherman Jr, who is actually a halfbrother to EMily, and not genetically related to Sherman Senior. SHerman Jr is the Heir of Jethar Izeal,the chosen one. ... a line which is phophesied to bring forth a savior.a great leader arround the same time, the war on BLue destiny comes to a head, Christian is born Gaia kills Nichodemus and frames a CHristian leader who escapes to earth with his daughter Julie Gais leads the exodus to Hell, where he had better access to BLueStone. Daniel stone is uneventfully born around the same time as Christian and Sherman about two years after Sherman and Christian and Julie, Emily Hawthorn is also born on HomeWorld, and makes freinds with WIKI one of the unchosen, because She is a Chosen One. when Emily is 16 her father and Brother began the creation of Leviathan.on the project is connected to Kai’zen and has given them information and technology making this creation possible. wiki introduces himself to EMily and invites her to become the saviour of Homeworld predicted in the prophesy. he appears to her as a cat, a small aquatic animal and as a short boy named Isaiah. arround this time she might also meet Ray Valentine and or Joshua, both of whome travel to her from the future and seek her help to un-create Gaia/Leviathan. arround this time she also obtains the guitar she records her history on which is later given to Carston by his great grand father which is emily’s brothers son, and a time traveler. long and detailed events here with EMily and Daniel the pictures on the guitar indicate particular times and he is able to locate those times using the guitar, so it's like a map to get him back to the right time. ] Gaia gives CHristian implanted horns. the base of the horns is made of bluestone and alllows Gais to exert telepathis controle over Christian. Shondra rejects Gaia and returns to Earth bringing her son Christian with her who has never been to earth. Christian meets Emily. tend to go to ESM or Kansas.?there might be a few other places, I should invent them Emily hangs out with Christian Daniel JOshua and Isaiah, who sort of lives in Christian’s basement, which was origionally by TUttle creek, but could now be in St George, as it is built over a creek. Christian meets Julie, falls in love Christian’ rejects his bluestone implants, Emily’s father is called in to help the truth of the murder of Nicodemus is revealed to SHondra and Christian by the father of Julie who was accused of the murder Emily’s father replaces the bluestone with livingstone and takes the bluestone, thus becoming subject the the telepathic control of Gaia. Gaia Defies Kai’zen and takes over the creation of Leviathan it was intended to be under the control of Kai’zen, and was designed to take revenge on Sen’tran in some strange way. Emily prevents Leviathan from gaining the power to controle livingstone, though he obrtains it in his body and can use it’s for changing powers. emily marries Daniel and becomes the mother of Isaiah Stone. while preganant with Isahia she internalized a livingstone air car, rendering herself anf her son able to transform into a form of transportation[he has black dragon wings and she has white angel wings Issaiahs Descentadants can have this power if they are Chosen. Emily Scott-Harris can sprout butterfly wings, and she discovers the power when she is a small child. arround the same time the Shattering of the planet Paragangia occures. Having been warned in advance a colony ship of some sort, perhaps a ship community, is sent out with several good people of the Paragan clan. a sort of Nosh’s art effort. they also have with them the Book of Paragan. I’m not sure what they are written on, but it’s not metal and not paper. clear glass, perhaps, and it’s a three dimensional pictorial language. no one knows what this sacred object is but they know it is powerful sacred and important. They know it beleonged to Paragan. no one knows the language or even that there ever was a written paragangian language. emily christian Julie and Daniel travel to Hell to try to prevent Gai from joining with Leviathan. on this journey they first encounter Leviathan as he is sttacking the colony ship. the Paragan child is protected by hiding in the Book which is a large holow cylander. they take the child and the book with them. after casting away Gaia beyond the populated part of the Galaxy they return to HomeWorld to protect the unchosen from Gaia and they create the LDS colony there. durring this time ESM takes in alot of refugies and expands. thereis a protest in mexico and a movement for restoration of Mexican land to the MExican people. the united AMerica continental Govenment agrees to give the planet BLue destiny, which was depopluated by Gaia shortly before this, to the Mexican people and Sen’tran agrees to give them a direct transport to it of the sort they build to transport from earth to HomeStation. planet mexico is created Not everyone agrees with this solution, especially the people who personally lost ancient family land to ESM. as ESm grows into the ground and into the ocean, trying not to take more land there is growing concern about it’s environmental impact, and the risk of an eventual shattering of the earth. is several generations before Desmond Kar’loh becomes the leader of ESM[figuere out how, and is being influenced by THearon. He gathers the best remaining Paragangian genetics including his own and tries to bred children who can grow up and become the Center for a reunited Empire. the spacers, uneffected by the shattering, devide somewhat from the land-based refugees, but all remain part of the Earth ALliance, so to a degree they interact through the mediation of the Earth Alliance Negotiators ServiceEANS UACG=United American Continental Govenment. likes this division of the ALiens because it gives the earth more power in the Alliance. the spacers withdraw from the earth. Sen’tran takes the Marrian Jay out to the area of Terran 8 and stays there until he comes to bring Jonathan to ESM. after the shattering and before Desmond: Sen’tran hears that his son ReKai might be on Moonlight Oasis. he secretly travels there seeking his son. while there he learns the stroy, as told by the Moonlight people, of how Kai’zen left Rhoisoh, killed Rai Kai and came to Moonlight, spreading himself actross the galaxy seeking revenge on Sen’tran. Sentran meets Jonathan's mother Sen'tran meets Jonathan’s mother, imprgnated himself with Jonathan. underJonathan’s control, he passes the pregnancy in shame and isolation, taunted by his brother Re who comes to visit him. Re helps him arrange a place to foster the child on ESM. At this time Sen’tran tries for Jonathan’s sake to establish a peaceful relationship with Kar’loh. encouraged by Sen’tran’s visit, Karloh increases his efforts to spawn heirs. he gets ALexandreil’s Mother to bear ALexandreil. Jonathan bonds with Alexandreil. learning of the bond, Sen’tran agrees to inplant ALexandreil only if Joanthan can stay with him as a personal companion and body gaurd and Negotiator. KAr’loh agrees because he sees Alexandreil cannot funtion without this assistance anyhow, even though he hates Joanthan. THearon is not happy with theis but cannot protest need to fil in his part in all this sen’tran takes them and JOnathan, as the potential future leader of the reunited EMpire to visit all members of the alliance and all the other potential members of the Empire, to teach them about the empire and see how theya re recevived. of his main reasons for this is to get them away from the bad influence he senses at ESM on this journey they meet 10 year old Desmond, and Sen’tran talks to Rae and learns about Desmond and the BOok of Paragan. Sen’tran can read it, he is the one person in the universe who still knows that language. they continue on their journey, going to RHoisoh and to Terran 8. Jonathan marries Sh’harra. she conceives twins Alexandreil gets in trouble with the dragons, and dream bonds with unborn Lenn because he’s lonely and lost which JOnathan is preocupied with his family the boys are born. Sh’harra dies like ALexandrei;s mother, this increases his bond with Lenn Lenn is dreambound. ALexandreil tries to help. this makes it worse. alex takes the body of Lenn to hte ANcients and asks for their help. in exchange Lenn is isolated from his family and raised with the ANcients, duty-bound to repay ALexandreils restitution to the Dragons, and he might be raised by Rai’Kai, who Alexandreil would ahve met but be unable to talk about. ALex swears he will return as soon as he can to recover Lenn. Paragangians are banned from the planet for 30? years need to clerify the reasons for the ban Desmond Grows up at !8 he rejects a mission call and enters Negotiator training at that time Rae find and Marries Leroy leroy makes the guitar and gives it to Desmond. ***** Desmond is assigned to ESM after two years of training and works with Karloh and the Alliance to facilitate the creation of HomeStation, to end the expansion of ESM. the plan is that Alexandreil will be center of HomeStation and from there the EMpire will have a Center place for the building of the EMpire. ***** Sen’tran aproves the building of Homestation but not the EMpire. **** returning from Terran 8 etc tour with ALexandreil and Jonathan, Sen’tran stops off at Monlight oasis to help Darcy escape after killing kai’zen. He brings Darcy and Rain to ESM **** homeStation is built mostly by the Harridaen clan. lead by young Jo **** Alexandreil becomes Center of the Community at HomeStation. **** Jo tries to get Desmond to conceive an Heir with her. he refuses. ***** Harris is conceived as a potential future replacement for ALexandreil. *** Desmond becomes Center of Homestation so ALexandreil could be center of the EMpire. ***** Desmond becomes center of the empire. because he is Paragan the empire naturally crystalizes around him as soon as he becomes center of HomeStation. ********** 5 years later Desmond hires GLoria to make the mural **** arround this time Leon is born, on ESM as an alternative heir for Kar’loh since he has lost all faith in ALexandreil ***** Jason is conceived as a potential replacement for Desmond *** Desmond is dreambound, presumed dead, ALexandreial becomes Centre with Darcy’s help Jason is taken to the earth ans Raised with no knowlege of his Paragangian heiritage ********* Jonathan Landin is Banished and goes to the earth, teaching Dreamscience at KSU ********* when Jason is 8 he finds Jonathan and Jonathan marries Gloria, for the sake of giving Jason an intact family. ******* eventually the ban on Terran 8 is lifted and Sen’tran returns. Harris visits the planet when he is 14age of adulthood ar regarding marriage timeing on this would be very close so I need to calculati it, is sunshine conceived before of after Jason gets back with Jonathan? does it matter? **** when Jason is 12-13 he visits Homeworld and receives Desmond’s Guitar. *** when Jason is about 15-16? he visits the Mexican village by ESM and Planet Mexico **** Jason meets carston, who is receiveing his guitar about this time, in fact that might happen while Jason is there. SInce Jason is a guitar player he might show it to JASon and Jason would want to teach him to play it.. Carston never learns to play his guitar, jsut like Desmond didn’t. *** when Jason is 19 he becomes a dream science and Retrotechnology student at KSU. He’s already rich and famous by this time, but he is carefully protected in the media at order of Sen’tran. ***** when Jason is 21 he goes to D’zeron after a year he is Paragan with Harris, Desmond is back Jonathan gone etc. about this time, Carston’s time travel gets the best of him and his wife Sharae is lost. about 7 years later, he returns with Joshua in the form of San Heath. upon his return he might immediately seek out Jason? they were rivals more than freinds, but he has very few true freinds, thus making Jason one of his closest in this time, other than Waldo, grace, Marisol, his Mother etc. He might also first seek out Devon Estrada which would take him to KSU.